Odpowiedź na wyzwanie Varedny
by Tabbcia
Summary: [Oneshot] Wyzwanie? Wyzwanie? Co to dla mnie! Odpowiedź na wyzwanie literackie Varedny.


Poniższy tekst jest odpowiedzią na literackie wyzwanie Varedny. Warunki były następujące:

A więc wyzywam Was abyście napisali ficta.  
Tematyka i ogólny klimat dowolny (może być komedia, romans, akcja - co chcecie), ale musi zawierać takie elementy jak:  
- Śpiewający Magneto  
- Jakaś nietypowa para dla Kitty  
- Sam chodzący w kasku na głowie  
- Logan buszujący w lodówce  
- I gościnny występ Forge'a

Fick ma charakter luźny, pisany był na szybko. Jestem świadoma, że niektóre postaci nie zgadzają się ze swymi komiksowymi charakterami (patrz J.G.), ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Za dużo czasu spędzam nad Guthrie Saga (którą opublikować powinnamjuż niedługo), i potem mam...

Disclaimer: Nie moje, nie moje... nic, oprócz fabuły nie jest moje... WszystkoMarvela...I żadnych pieniędzy za to nie dostałam. Czy ktoś zechce wspomóc biedną twórczynię ficków z postaciami nawet do niejnie należącymi?

* * *

**Odpowiedź na wyzwanie Varedny**

Wanda Maximoff, zwana też Scarlet Witch, znana była ze swoich zaburzeń umysłowych. W przeszłości zdarzało jej się za pomocą swoich potężnych mocy zakrzywiać rzeczywistość na tyle mocno, by tworzyć nieistniejących ludzi. Tak było z jej dziećmi, które "wymyśliła" wkrótce po tym, jak zabiła swoich przyjaciół, The Avengers, wśród których był też jej ówczesny mąż, synthezoid Vision.

Teraz jednak Wanda była w dobrym stanie umysłowym. Nie wiadomo, jak właściwie się to stało, gdyż jeszcze nieco ponad półtora roku temu była na skraju załamania nerwowego, ale trzeba przyznać, że obecnie w Wandzie nie można było poznać wariatki, którą była jeszcze niedawno.

Scarlet Witch, ubrana jak zupełnie normalna kobieta, szła przez miejski park, i trzymała na ręku małe dziecko. Mogło ono mieć jakieś siedem- osiem miesięcy. Co jednak najciekawsze, dziecko było niebieskie. Tak, właśnie, niebieskie. Pokryte gęstym futrem na całym ciele. I nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, drogi czytelniku, ponieważ i tak w porównaniu ze swoim ojcem, dziewczynka wyglądała w gruncie rzeczy zwyczajnie.

A jej ojcem był Nightcrawler, należący do X-men Kurt Wagner.

W jaki sposób Kurt znalazł się w życiu Wandy- ba, nawet spłodził jej w pełni prawdziwe, i kompletnie niewymyślone dziecko?

Dziwna to była historia. Wanda jakimś cudem wyszła ze swojego załamania, zaczęła poznawać nowych ludzi. Chciała zapomnieć o tym, co zrobiła Avengers. Jej bliźniak, Pietro, na jakiś czas dołączył do ich ojca, Magneto, jednak Wanda nie była na to gotowa. Wiedziała, że terroryści Erica zabijają niewinnych ludzi, a Wanda nie chciała odbierać już żadnych innych żyć.

Nightcrawlera spotkała kiedyś w jakimś pubie. Był na tyle pijany, by nie rozpoznać Scarlet Witch. Wdali się w długą rozmowę, zakrapianą dosyć suto szkocką, a następnie pijany w sztok Kurt zaczął bawić się swoim nowym nabytkiem- holo-projektorem, z funkcją zmiany wyglądu na dowolny sposób.

Nightcrawler nie był do końca świadom, że moc Wandy, której użyła przez przypadek, zadziałała na jego projektor tak, że Kurt przyjął wygląd Visiona.

Gdy Wanda zobaczyła męża siedzącego tuż przed nią, przeżyła mały, wewnętrzny kryzys. Wiedziała, że Vision nie żyje, ale patrząc na niego, nie chciała w to wierzyć. Pragnęła jego życia, i to nie takiego, które sama by wytworzyła za pomocą swojej mocy. Teraz miała wrażenie, że otrzymała to, czego chciała. Była głucha na tę część jej świadomości, która szeptała: "To tylko Nightcrawler!". Zresztą, i tak była zbyt pijana, żeby zwrócić uwagę na świecącą w jej głowie lampkę alarmową.

Kurt był zbyt pijany, by oponować. Wylądowali razem w łóżku. Gdy następnego dnia obudzili się z potężnym kacem, i zobaczyli, obok kogo leżą, byli przerażeni.

"Do niczego nie doszło" zapewniali samych siebie w panice, ale nie mogli być tego pewni, ponieważ najzwyczajniej w świecie- nie pamiętali wydarzeń z poprzedniej nocy.

Dziewięć miesięcy później na świat przyszła mała, niebieska dziewczynka. Absolutnie realna, cudownie prawdziwa, ohydnie brzydka. Wanda była świadoma, kto był ojcem, zresztą, nietrudno było się domyślić, patrząc na dziecko, ale wolała wychowywać ją samotnie. Nie dziwię się jej, jeżeli chcecie znać moje zdanie.

Nightcrawler nie miał zielonego pojęcia o istnieniu dziecka, kropka w kropkę podobnego do niego. Cały czas karmił swoje sumienie tekstami typu "Nic nie zaszło".

Tym czasem Thalia Josephine była prawdziwa, i Wanda po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu czuła się szczęśliwa- i normalna. Jej zaburzenia umysłowe nie powracały, a TJ stała się najważniejsza w jej życiu. Wanda postanowiła też zaprzestać używania mocy, która wprowadziła ją w szaleństwo- dla dobra dziecka.

Skoro wszystko już wiemy, powróćmy do momentu, gdzie zaczynaliśmy. Wanda ubrana jak całkiem zwyczajna kobieta, jak całkiem zwyczajna kobieta szła przez park ze swoim małym, niebieskim dzieckiem. Jak najzwyklejsza na świecie matka szła do warzywniaka po drugiej stronie owego parku, gdzie chciała kupić świeże owoce, i wynalazki typu kaszka dla niemowlaków.

I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie człowiek, o którym wiadomo, że nazywa się Andreas Smith. Andreas spieszył się do pracy, i jechał jak szaleniec swoją krwistoczerwoną Toyotą Avensis. Pech chciał, że Wanda akurat przechodziła przez pasy w momencie, kiedy Andreas znajdował się ledwie kawałek od nich. Gdy zobaczył ubraną na czarno kobietę na swojej drodze, nacisnął z całej siły na klakson. Scarlet Witch odwróciła głowę, i zobaczyła śmierć pędzącą w jej stronę. W odruchu wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, i wytworzyła to, co fachowcy nazywają 'urokiem', czyli zakłamaniem rachunku prawdopodobieństwa poprzez zakrzywienie struktury czasoprzestrzennej. Samochód odbił się, i zamiast z całym impetem wjechać w kobietę, potrącił ją bokiem. Wanda wylądowała parę metrów dalej, ściskając TJ w objęciach.

Andreas z wizgiem opon pojechał dalej, nawet nie interesując się losem nieprzytomnej kobiety, i jej dziecka.

* * *

"Ojcze, Wanda miała wypadek." Zakomunikował Pietro Maximoff, pojawiając się u boku Erica Leshnerra. Magneto spojrzał na syna z kamienną twarzą.

"Żyje?" zapytał.

"Tak, ale jest nieprzytomna. Wydaje mi się, że naszym obowiązkiem jest zająć się Thalią Josephine do czasu, kiedy Wanda wróci do zdrowia."

"Co proszę?" Magneto miał całkiem pokaźną gromadkę dzieci, ale żadnego nie wychował sam. O istnieniu Pietra i jego bliźniaczki nie miał w gruncie rzeczy pojęcia przez bardzo długi czas, gdyż kiedy zniszczył miasto, w którym mieszkał wraz z ich matką, z powodu śmierci jego pierwszego dziecka, Any, ta uciekła od niego, nie wiedząc nawet, że jest w ciąży.

"N... nie denerwuj się, ojcze. To tylko jakieś dwa tygodnie, nie więcej. Nie możemy zostawić dziecka w potrzebie. W sumie to przecież twoja wnuczka..."

Eric przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

"Dobrze, sprowadź tę całą TJ."

"Szczerze mówiąc, ona już tu jest." Uśmiechnął się Pietro.

* * *

Tym czasem w Instytucie Charlesa Xaviera dla utalentowanej młodzieży, kompleksowej szkole dla mutantów z internatem mogącym pomieścić kilkaset uczniów...

Tak, nie pomyliłam się. Od czasów, kiedy Samuel Guthrie dowodził młodzieżową grupą "New Mutants", wiele się zmieniło. Obecnie z małej szkółki prywatnej, wychowującej garstkę New Mutants, Instytut przerodził się w ogromną szkołę zbierającą mutantów z całego globu, nie po to, by szkolić ich na X-menów, tylko po to, by dać im możliwość nauki kontroli ich mocy, nierzadko destruktywnych, oraz zwykłej edukacji, której często odmawiały im normalne szkoły z powodu ich 'inności'.

A skoro mówimy już o New Mutants. Organizacja przez pewien czas została zawieszona w działalności, jako że członkowie byli zajęci zakładaniem rodzin, szukaniem pracy, czy innymi tego typu problemami. Następnie część z nich przyłączyła się do regularnego X-men, część zaczęła pracować jako nauczyciele, wychowawcy, lub trenerzy w Instytucie, a niektórzy pozostawali w "stanie spoczynku"- czyli nie utrzymywali kontaktów z Charlesem Xavierem.

Sam Guthrie należał do pierwszej grupy. Wprawdzie żal mu było, że nie ma już New Mutants jako takich, ale postanowił dołączyć, przynajmniej na jakiś czas, do X-men. Teraz jednak był na swego rodzaju urlopie, i wpadł do szkoły Xaviera, zobaczyć, jak się sprawuje jego przyjaciółka z czasów New Mutants, Danielle Moonstar, no i co najważniejsze- jej podopieczny, a jego brat, Josh Guthrie. Sam zdążył się już nauczyć nowego układu pomieszczeń, poznał znajomych młodszego brata, no a co najważniejsze, spotkał wielu znajomych ze starych, dobrych czasów. Xi'an Manh obecnie prowadziła bibliotekę szkolną, Dani była mentorką grupy, którą na cześć swojego dawnego składu nazwała "New Mutants", Rahne też uczyła w szkole, natomiast Amara była niestety nadal w stanie śpiączki.

Teraz Sam siedział w kafeterii, miejscu, gdzie uczniowie bardzo chętnie przebywali w czasie przerw. Obserwował, jak jego młodszy brat na dworze brał właśnie udział w lekcji latania z Jean-Paulem Beaubiere'm. Nagle usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos.

"Heh, Northstar jest zdecydowanie zbyt miękkim nauczycielem. Gdybym to ja uczył latania, połowę klasy wywaliłbym na zbity pysk."

Sam odwrócił się.

"Panie Logan, przecież pan nie umie latać..."

"Dlatego tego nie uczę. Ale i tak uważam, że Northstar się nie nadaje."

"Uhu... Znam te pańskie 'metody wychowawcze'" zaśmiał się blondyn.

"Wyrosło z ciebie coś, prawda? Więc nie marudź na moje wychowanie." Rzucił Wolverine, siadając naprzeciwko swojego byłego ucznia.

"Czy ja marudzę?"

"Miałem takie wrażenie. A jak tam twoja jazda na motocyklu, hę? Poprawiłeś się od naszego ostatniego wyścigu?"

Sam nadal miał w pamięci wspomnienie tamtej porażki. Gdyby nie to, ze Bobby namówił go na małe oszustwo, może by wygrał...? No dobrze, nie było to takie zupełnie małe oszustwo, ale...

"Uh... No w sumie, chyba tak."

"To co powiesz na małą powtórkę konkursu?"

Sam spojrzał na byłego wychowawcę z lekkim uśmiechem.

"Kiedy i gdzie?"

* * *

Kitty Pryde zgodziła się ostatnio na objęcie posady nauczycielki w Instytucie. Nie miała ochoty na superbohaterowanie- znudziło jej się już dawno, miała ochotę pożyć trochę w spokoju. Pragnęła założyć rodzinę, ale niestety, po rozejściu się z Piotrem, który miał nieco inną wizję przyszłości, niż ona, perspektywy na to nieco się zmniejszyły.

Sama nie wiedziała, jak to się stało, że zaczęła romans z nim. Spokojny, miły chłopak, owszem, ale konsekwencje tego związku mogły być bardzo nieprzyjemne. Kitty doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale... Czuła, jakby byli dla siebie stworzeni. Bała się, czy ktoś nie odkryje jej słodkiej tajemnicy, ale zakazany owoc smakował wspaniale...

* * *

"Co ja mam z nią zrobić?" W całej siedzibie Acolytes słychać było przejmujący krzyk dziecka. Magneto nie miał pojęcia, jak sprawić, by TJ przestała płakać. Dał jej jeść, przewinął ją, ale mała nadal darła się w niebogłosy.

"Wydaje mi się, że jest śpiąca." Uznał Pietro, pochylając się nad siostrzenicą. Dziewczynka na chwilę zamilkła, po czym uszczypnęła wuja w nos, i zaczęła znów płakać.

"Kiedy człowiek jest śpiący, idzie spać, a nie drze się!" zdenerwował się Eric.

"Wanda zawsze śpiewa jej kołysanki" przypomniał sobie Quicksilver. "Może bez tego nie zaśnie?"

"Wspaniały pomysł. Zaczynaj."

"C... Ja? Ale ja nie umiem!"

"Śpiewaj!"

Pietro wolał nie oponować. Zaczął rozpaczliwie szukać w pamięci jakiejś kołysanki, którą śpiewała jego siostra.

"Uh... A-a-a, kotki dwa, szarobure obydwa..." zaintonował. TJ zaczęła krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej. "Ach, śpij, kochanie..." kontynuował Quick, ale Magneto odepchnął go.

"Głupcze, tylko ją wystraszyłeś!" warknął.

"Mówiłem przecież, że nie umiem!" jęknął Pietro.

"Bezużyteczny głupcze. Mrugaj, mrugaj, gwiazdko ma..." zaczął Eric aksamitnym głosem. TJ zamrugała żółtymi oczami, i zamknęła usta.

* * *

Sam zapukał do drzwi gabinetu Kitty.

"Nie widziałaś może... Josh?" Jego oczom ukazał się przerażający widok. No dobrze, może nie przerażający, ale Sam zamarł bez ruchu. Jego siedemnastoletni brat całował się z... Ze swoją nauczycielką, starszą o dobre kilkanaście lat.

"Uh-oh... Cześć, Sam..." wydukał.

"Josh! Co to ma... Co ty... Co wy..." Sam nie mógł wydusić pełnego zdania. W jego głowie gotowały się różne myśli. Jak Kitty mogła dopuścić do romansu z uczniem? Jak Josh, spokojny, cichy Josh mógł dopuścić do romansu z nauczycielką? Dlaczego wydawało mu się, że ma deja-vu?

No tak. Paige, teraz już dorosła kobieta, też kiedyś wdała się w romans z nauczycielem- piętnaście lat starszym Warrenem Woringhtonem. Czyżby słabość do osób dużo starszych była u Guthrie'ch rodzinna? Sam nigdy nie podkochiwał się w żadnej nauczycielce, ale widać Josh postanowił to nadrobić.

Kitty, czerwona jak burak, czuła, że mogłaby się zapaść pod ziemię. Biorąc pod uwagę jej moc, byłoby to faktycznie możliwe, jednak oczywiście, nie o tym mowa. Wiedziała, że to nie mogło się dobrze skończyć, po prostu wiedziała.

Josh wbił spojrzenie w podłogę. Pamiętał, jak cała grupa odwróciła się od jego kolegi, Josha Foileya, gdy dowiedzieli się o romansie z Rahne Sinsclaire. Pamiętał, że z powodu tego wybryku, Wolfsbane opuściła szkołę. A i tak dał ponieść się emocjom, i potajemnie spotykał się z Kitty. Kiedy powróciły wspomnienia o Julii, jego dziewczynie, która utonęła, czuł się taki opuszczony, samotny. Kitty, załamana po zerwaniu z Colossusem, wydawała się być równie przygnębiona. Pierwszy raz rozmawiali, kiedy Jay miał złamane skrzydło, jakiś miesiąc temu. Nie poszedł na lekcję latania, czekając, aż jego czynnik samoleczący spowoduje zrośnięcie. Całą godzinę przesiedział w kafeterii, w towarzystwie Katherine Pryde.

Potem wszystko potoczyło się szybko.

* * *

"Śpij dziecinko i śnij dziecinko, bo szczeście tak krótko trwa. Złuda mija razem z nocą, nim zabłyśnie ranna mgła." Śpiewał Eric, pochylony nad zasypiającą TJ. Pietro słuchał, z lekką zazdrością- jemu ojciec nigdy nie zaśpiewał żadnej kołysanki... W końcu dziewczynka zapadła w sen. "Nareszcie." Mruknął Eric.

* * *

Sam miał na sobie profesjonalny kask motocyklowy, skórzaną kurtkę, wytarte jeansy, i rękawiczki bez palców. Kiedy przechodził przez korytarz szkoły, starsze uczennice przystawały, i oglądały się za nim. Tu i ówdzie słychać było dziewczęce chichoty i szepty.

"Pan Guthrie jest taki słodki..."

"On jest bratem tego milczącego przystojniaka z grupy pani Moonstar?"

"Ta skóra jest totalnie odjazdowa!"

Sam pokręcił głową. Tyle się zmieniło, od kiedy był nastolatkiem. Nie zwracając uwagi na komentarze uczennic, skręcił do kuchni.

"Panie Logan, jest pan tu?" Wolverine wychylił głowę zza drzwi lodówki. "Jest pan gotów na wyścig?" zapytał Sam.

"Poczekaj chwilę, koleś. Muszę zjeść śniadanie." Mruknął, wyciągając jakieś kotlety, karton mleka, i masło.

"Panie Logan, pan i mleko?" zdziwił się Canonball.

"Siadaj, to chwilę potrwa. Myślisz, że piję piwo do śniadania?"

Sam posłusznie usiadł.

"Po prostu idea pana pijącego mleko wydaje mi się dziwna."

"Niektóre rzeczy się zmieniają"

"Pan nie."

Wolverine otworzył karton, i wydudlił całość duszkiem.

"Mleko nie jest złe." Stwierdził, ocierając usta rękawem.

* * *

"Nie wytrzymam." TJ budziła się średnio raz na godzinę, i darła się w niebogłosy do czasu, kiedy Magneto nie zaśpiewał jej kołysanki. "Z tym dzieckiem trzeba coś zrobić, albo postradamy zmysły!"

Pietro, zbyt śpiący, żeby odpowiedzieć, opierał się czołem o framugę drzwi.

"Musimy coś wymyślić!" kontynuował Eric.

"Zakneblujmy ją" zaproponował Quicksilver.

"Musisz sprowadzić kogoś, kto umiałby... Wiem. Mam plan."

Pietro spojrzał lekko na ojca.

"Znajdź Forge'a."

"Co?" zdziwił się Quick.

"Forge'a."

"Uh... jest czwarta w nocy, ojcze. Poza tym nie sądzę, żeby Forge zechciał z nami..."

"Znajdź Forge'a."

* * *

"Whooooo-hoooah!" Sam pędził na swoim motorze ile fabryka dała. Wolverine nie odpuszczał ani na metr. Jechali łeb w łeb.

_Wyobraź sobie, że to Warren... _przemknęło Samowi przez myśl, gdy z impetem przejechał jakąś gałąź leżącą na drodze. _Tfu! Jak mogłem tak pomyśleć?_

"Dalej! Dalej!" krzyknął do swojej maszyny, choć był świadom, że to tylko martwy przedmiot. "Wygramy ten wyścig, skarbie!"

"Chyba we śnie!" krzyknął Wolverine.

"Stójcie!" na drogę, którą jechali, wpadła nagle Kitty.

_Przejadę ją..._ pomyślał Sam. _Co? Przejadę? Uh, co ona wyprawia?_ Z piskiem kół próbował zatrzymać motocykl, ale nie dał rady, i wpadł na dziewczynę. Kitty jednak jak stała, tak stała. _No tak. Zapomniałem o jej mocach._

Wolverine zdjął kask.

"Co jest, siusiumajtko?"

"Miałeś mnie tak nie nazywać, Logan!" obruszyła się Kitty.

"Przerwałaś nam wyścig. Módl się, żeby to było coś ważnego."

"A więc owszem, jest to coś ważnego." Prychnęła Pryde. "Forge zniknął, i według Cerebro jest w siedzibie Magneto."

"Cerebra." Poprawił ją Sam.

"Och, jakkolwiek. W każdym razie Profesor martwi się, że Magneto chce wykorzystać jego umiejętności do zbudowania jakichś..."

"Spokojna głowa. Już my mu pokażemy, co to znaczy porwać naczelnego wynalazcę X-men."

* * *

"Sam. Bardzo cię proszę, nie mów o mnie i Kitty pannie Frost. Błagam." Jay Guthrie wleciał do pokoju brata przez okno. "Obiecuję ci, że to się nie powtórzy. Nigdy, przenigdy."

"Josh, pogadamy później. Teraz mam coś do roboty." Sam przebierał się w swój kostium.

"Coś się stało?"

"Nic, o czym musiałbyś wiedzieć. Porozmawiamy, jak wrócę."

"Magneto, wpuść nas po dobroci. Nie chcemy walki!" krzyknął Cyclops, stojąc pod wieżą, gdzie stacjonowali Acolytes.

"Czego chcecie, X-men?" dobiegł ich głos z tyłu. Odwrócili się, i ujrzeli Quicksilvera.

"Ty jeszcze pytasz, bubku?" warknął Wolverine, wysuwając pazury.

"Spokojnie, panie Logan." Ostrzegł go Sam. "Chcemy, abyście zwrócili nam porwanego Forge'a." rzucił w kierunku Maximoffa.

"Porwanego? Forge miał na tyle dobrego serca i litości, żeby pomóc nam z własnej woli..."

"Co ty gadasz, mein Freund? Forge wam pomaga?"

"Och, Wagner. Miło cię widzieć. Chodź ze mną, jest coś, co powinieneś zobaczyć."

"Uh-huh... Mam ci zaufać?"

"Możesz wziąć ze sobą kolegów, jeśli chcesz."

* * *

"C... Co to ma być?" Oczom X-men ukazał się niesamowity obrazek. Forge z wyciągniętym językiem skręcał jakiś dziwaczny wynalazek. Obok niego stała metalowa kołyska, z całą pewnością jego dzieło. Z głośników zamontowanych na jej ściance dobiegały słodkie dźwięki kołysanek śpiewanych głosem dziwnie podobnym do Erica Leshnerra, na metalowym pręcie wisiały lalki poruszające się w takt muzyki. Sam Magneto leżał w fotelu, i najwyraźniej spał.

"O, cześć!" ucieszył się Forge na widok znajomych.

"Co ty tutaj robisz?" zapytała Kitty, kładąc dłonie na biodrach.

Nagle na krawędzi kołyski pojawiła się mała dłoń. Miała tylko trzy palce, i była porośnięta niebieskim futrem. Po chwili z łóżeczka wychyliła się też mała, niebieska twarzyczka.

"Co?" Kurt cofnął się kilka kroków, i wpadł na Pietro.

"Poznaj Thalię Josephine. Córkę mojej siostry..."

* * *

Kitty i Josh rozstali się bez żadnych łez. Wiedzieli, że tak będzie lepiej, i że ich ewentualny związek nie miałby przyszłości.

Teraz Shadowcat siedziała w swojej sypialni, i patrzyła z żalem na zdjęcie, gdzie Piotr Rasputin niósł ją na barana.

Nagle usłyszała brzęczenie telefonu, który stał na szafce nocnej przy jej łóżku.

"Hallo?"

"Katiu, jestem w Stanach. Czy moglibyśmy się spotkać?"

Kitty poczuła, że jest najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie.


End file.
